Sonic the Hedgehog: Friendship is Magic
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: Eggman almost won. But he left a dent in 4 hedgehog heroes and sent them to a world of, talking ponies! The only thing I own is this storyline and my oc, Blade. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Eggman belong to SEGA, MLP FIM characters and references belong to Hasbroe, and the songs belong to their respective bands and soundtracks. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog: Friendship is Magic

Chapter 1 – How it Began

(Author's notes on bottom)

Unknown location, Planet Mobius

January 20, 2015

A 50 year old man in a red and black lab coat with looong legs, a body resembling an egg, lab goggles and a million dollar brown moustache, was standing next to a peculiar machine with 7 different colored emeralds embedded in it. The man's name was Dr. Ivo Robotnik, MechEngr., a.k.a Eggman, and he finished his dimensional teleporter, for which he is to use on his archnemisies, all are half human half hedgehog, a blue one with white gloves, bare chest, green eyes, red shoes, and spikes pointed backward, a black one with red stripes and eyes, white chest fur, cool looking heelies with golden anklets and white gloves with golden bracelets, with some spikes pointed back then up, and a white one, with thicker chest hair, cool gloves, hazel eyes, moonboots, and spikes that look like weed plants, with 2 pointed back, along with a leather brown one with golden colored stripes, white gloves, blue eyes, leather shoes, chest fur like the white one that's golden colored, spikes like the black one, and two steel short swords sheathed in a leather belt. Their names, from first described to last described, are Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Blade the Hedgehog.

"Oh ho ho ho, my machine I complete!" started Eggman. "Soon those wretched hedgehogs will be gone to who knows where!"

Coincidently, the four hedgehogs appeared behind him, as if they teleported.

[Music-His World, Crush 40]

"So, this is your 'wretched' plan, Eggie." Sonic chuckled.

Eggman turned faster than the speed of light. For a fat man, he was strangely athletic.

"Why yes, my dear Sonic. And so far you are losing." Eggman replied.

Shadow spat, then mumbled, "Not really, doctor" He then teleported to an emerald. "What if I take a chaos emerald out?" Shadow took a "chaos emerald" out.

Eggman became enraged. "You idiot. You just un…" Eggman got sucked in by a white portal.

[Music-Angus Dei Requiem, Blaire Reinhard Band]

The hedgehogs started to get sucked in.

"THAT PORTAL IS SUCKING US IN!" Silver shouted.

"NO SHIT, SILVER!" Blade answered.

Soon they got sucked in.

Before they fainted, all they could see was a palace.

[End]

Author's notes:

First things first.

The only thing I own is my OC Blade the Hedgehog. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Eggman belong to SEGA, and MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro.

I am now implementing a contest. The OC must be a MLP pony, of any kind, but some rules.

1. The character must be at the same "power levels" as the mane 6. In other words, NO OP POWERS.

2. Age of character is between 13 and 17.

3. I will also accept characters who affect the sonic characters in any way, but same rule as 1, but with shadow.

4. Be creative! The character will also be reviewed by uniqueness of powers.

5. The format for submission:

a) The OC's name.

b) Its gender.

c) Its race. (Earth, Unicorn, or Pegasus. NO ALICORNS)

d) Its appearance (fyi this will only have a small factor)

e) Its power(s)

And 1 thing, I don't know when I might publish chapter 2, because of 2 words, HIGH SCHOOL.

Otherwise, see you soon, and NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS OR CYBER BULLYING, OR THERE WILL BE UNECCESSARY CHAPTERS. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2- WTF AM I!? and ALIENS!

Author's notes:

Yay, right after!

Contest still going on, and normal disclaimer in summary.

* * *

Canterlot Palace, Planet Equestria

Jan. 20, 2015

[Music- MLP FIM opening theme 8-bit version]

Princess Celestia was writing status updates to her mayors and other stuff you wouldn't care about, when suddenly...

[Music stops]

... 4 creatures came crashing down the roof. The young and elderly Princess identified them as half-hedgehogs half... humen. She did a memory scan spell on each of them. The only threaghtning one, the black and red one, reminded the princess of her sister.

"Get the blue, grey, and brown ones to the infirmary," she told her guards. They soluted and did so. The princess tried her best healing spell on the black creature, and soon he revealed his ruby red eyes.

* * *

Shadow woke up spotting the figure that would repesent Cream's dream horse. It was a white unicorn with pink eyes, transparent semi-rainbow main and tail that flowed with an imaginary wind, and wwiinnggss.

What creeped him out the most was it's ability to...

"Greetings,"

_talk._

"My name is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, which is not in mobius, Shadow." she spoke with the voice of a humble queen.

Shadow hid his shock with a hmph and got up. He replied, "How do you know who I am? Where's my companions?"

"Your friends are in an infirmary, Shadow. And I have reviewed your memory."

Shadow was creeped out beyond belief. The Princess continued, "They also received directions to their places of stay, and I find it intresting that you all are familiar to 4 heroes of our land."

Shadow wondered, was there 2 Blades? 2 Silvers or 2 Sonics? Was there 2 of him?

He asked a different question, "Where am I staying?"

He was shocked by her answer, "Here."

"My sisters spells are similar to your chaos force. Yes, there is magic here. She will wake up at dusk, right before the moon rises will you see her power at raw."

Shadow nodded. He went outside, where it was suprisingly peaceful, to take in all the information.

"Oh and one thing," the Princess called. Shadow turned, noticing a tattoo of a sun on her flank. "The ponies in this planet have a symbol called cutie marks. They represent an individuals specialty." Shadow nodded. The Princess sent letters behind his back.

* * *

[Music- MLP FIM Opening theme, 8-bit version]

Twilight Sparkle was studying alchemy and other things a normal pony wouldn't care about, when her assistant, Spike, burped 3 green flames, which turned into scrolls, one had her name on it, the others had RD's and Fluttershy's name on them.

"Spike, can you deliver the other two to RD and FS, please?" Twilight asked nicely. Spike did so while Twilight grabbed hers with her telekinetic magic ad read it out loud.

_Dear My Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_Please read wholly before reaction. To put simply, you will be visited by an alien. However, this alien has a heart of heroism, and poses telekinesis and an interesting form of destruction magic. He also speaks "your language" and can be a bit too obvious, like you. I hope you too will get along. His name on his planet is Silver the Hedgehog._

_Sincerly, Princess Celestia._

Twilight was somewhat excited. An alien was, interesting, but one that speaks her language is better. And he has telekinetic and destruction magic. A partner for magic sparring. Just what she needed.

* * *

Rainbow Dash had a long day. Her atmokinesis was worn out, and she was about to take a nap...

...when a green flame came out of nowhere. She then saw a scroll with her name on it. Somehow, she opened the scroll and read it out loud.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_Please read this whole letter before you react to it. To put it simply, you will be visited by an alien. Don't panic, for he is a hero on his planet. I have a feeling you will like him too, for his speed and hunger for competition is similar to yours. His name on his planet is Sonic the Hedgehog, with his tiltle, the fastest thing alive._

_Sincerly, Princess Celestia._

Rainbow Dash didn't know there was competition on another planet, so she dicied to train for a race.

* * *

Fluttershy was in her cottage trying to give her annoyingly pet rabbit, Angel, a soup, when she saw a green flame, turned into a scroll, and her pet canaries brought it to her and she read it out loud.

_Dear Fluttershy,_

_Please read this whole letter before you react to it. To put it simply, you will be visited by an alien. Don't panic, for he is a hero on his planet. I have a feeling you will like him too, for he swore to help all the creatures on his planet heal thier wounds with his signature dragon language, which have power. He is mean, but only to those who, annoy, him. His name on his planet is Blade the Hedgehog._

_Sincerly, Princess Celstia._

Fluttershy wanted to put on a show for this Blade. She coaxed and trained her canaries to sing a dragon bard song she knew from dealing with dragons.

She even rehearsed.

[Music- The Dragonborn comes, by Malukah]

"Our hero, our hero of a warriors heart, I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes," she sang.

[End]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The First Meeting, with the First Emotions

_Authors Notes:_

_Sorry for not uploading for some time, but I was busy.  
Anyway, we have a winner.  
Aura, a black unicorn with a dark red mane and tail, dark blue eyes, and a medal, representing heroism, surrounded by a dark red flame.  
So here is the new disclaimer.  
The only thing I own is this storyline and my oc Blade. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Eggman belong to SEGA, MLP FIM characters and settings belong to Hasbro, All the Skyrim Dragon Shouts and all other Elder Scrolls references belong to Bethesda, Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog, and all the songs in he story belong to their respective artists and soundtrack.  
So, shall we begin.  
Oh, and also, I'm going to make Sonic's meeting here, then Blade's and Silver's in the next chapter. Both will have a "surprise" ending._

* * *

Silver woke up and saw Sonic and Blade looking at him impaciently.

"So, the grey wonder has woken to this nightmare of Shadow's." Sonic confirmed. "Did you have a nice nap?" He added sarcastically, with a voice that will make an infant giggle.

Silver ignored Sonic's remark, and noticed a scroll in Blade's hand.

"Blade, you have a scroll in your hand." He confirmed loudly.

Blade gave Silver the "marked you for death" glare. "Reeaalllly, Silver. I haven't noticed." He snarled. He then went back to his normal voice. "Since we are all awake, how about we read this god damn cliffhangin' crap." Blade muttered while unrolling the scroll.

He read it silently and to himself. _How in the world can I be put in Cream's dream_ _planet. _Blade thought to himself. He then handed the scroll to Sonic.

Sonic did the exact same thing, with the exact same reaction, and exactly gave the scroll to Silver.

He also did the exact smae thing, with the exact same reaction.

By the time Silver finished reading, the three hedgehogs nodded and went their seperate ways in this world.

* * *

Sonic sprant to where he was supposed to go, at least to the scroll. That scroll told him everything about this world, but not the description of the place he was staying at, and that resident Sonic only got a name: Rainbow Dash.

When Sonic got to the exact, I mean right-on-exact, coordinates, he simply found nothing.

"If you don't see anything right away," Sonic restating the scroll's incription, "Look up for the Rainbow."

He did so, and saw a cloud. Sonic just pinged a lightbulb in his head. He backpeddled. He saw a house on the cloud, with a rainbow coming out of it.

He also saw a figure, that looked like a WINGED HORSE WITH A RAINBOW COMING OUT OF IT. Sonic decided to call it down.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was flying her cool-down to her house, when she heard a shout from below. She looked down, and saw a peculiar creature. It looked half "legendary" human, half hedgehog. It's quills were blue, with spikes sticking back of it's head and curving down. It also had a bare chest and arms, with white gloves and red running shoes.

Is this the alien?

She flew down for further investigation.

* * *

Sonic saw the winged horse fly down. It's coat was cyan, it's mane and tail a spectacular mix of all the colors of the rainbow, and it's eyes, which he stared into, was a magenta color. It look feminine, 14 maybe early 15, was the age Sonic guessed.

It's voice, which was feminine but athletic and confident, caught Sonic off guard. "Who are you?"

Sonic studdered, then hesitantly said, "M-m-my name is S-s-sonic." He regained his confidence. "Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive."

Her grin, even though cocky, stole Sonic's heart. He didn't know why, but he was hot in the cheeks, chest, and awkwardly, groin.

She said, "My name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria."

* * *

Rainbow Dash, after introducing herself to "Sonic," looked at him funny.

His cheeks were redder than the red on her mane.

She thought it was cute, though. Rainbow had to ask, "Hey Sonic, why are your cheeks red?"

"Sonic" jumped from shock, his cheeks growing even more red. "Oh, er, uh..." he studdered.

"Never mind." Rainbow Dash said. She then gestured Sonic to... mount her.

"Hop on, you can walk on clouds, right?" Rainbow said.

Sonic, his cheeks as red as red can get, nodded, on mounted Rainbow Dash.

* * *

As Rainbow Dash and Sonic was flying to the Cloud house, a unicorn named Aura was watching, giggling to himself.

"My, my, love at first sight." he chuckled. Aura then got serious, "I hope the two will get along."

Aura left to his hotel room, unaware that a 50-year old man in a red and black lab coat was following him.

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
I know, I rushed this. The next one will be better.  
Review kindly and follow and favorite. Unfortunately, no more oc's will be taken, sorry._

**_AND THAT MEANS YOU TOO, WEREWOLFLOVER99, NO SPAMMING ACCEPTANCE REVIEWS AS YOU ARE FOR THE MARVALOUS MISADVENTURES OF RAINBOW AND SONIC._**

_Read that story, by the way, it's funny._

_BADA55 out._


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4- The 3 meetings

_AU:  
Thx 4 your guy's support. I might post a halloween special soon.  
To Evil Riggs, I appreciate your honesty, just don't be so, evil.  
Now, on to more laughs, shall we?  
The only thing I own is this storyline and my oc, Blade. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Eggman belong to SEGA. MLP FIM Characters and scenes belong to Hasbro. Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog. All Skyrim references belong to Bethesda, and all the songs belong to their respective artists and soundtracks.  
Do I seriously have to do this every single chapter? I know it is necessary, but is SOO unnecessary._

* * *

[Music- Smile (Pinkie's theme) 8-bit version, MLP FIM soundtrack]

Silver the Hedgehog is in quite a predicament. Ever since he got to this village named Ponyville, which to his surprise is very peaceful, he is getting weird looks from every...pony... that walks past him.

I wonder why?

Silver finally gave up and decided to ask a resident for directions. He approached to a pink normal one, for he also saw unicorns and pegasi, he thought, with hot pink puffy hair and blue eyes with party baloons as a tattoo.

"Excuse me," Silver asked, "But do you..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" The pink pony yelled and darted away.

Damn, Silver thought, Guess I'm just that horrible, huh?

"I'm sorry, er, sir..."

Silver turned around at the voice, and saw a pretty unicorn with magenta as a primary color, with dark purple mane and tail, and purple eyes.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was taking a walk through the Ponyville Square when she heard a familiar scream from behind.

It was Pinkie doing her "OMIGOD THERE'S A NEW PONY IN TOWN" scream.

Twilight turned around and saw a creature. It was a white creature that is grey and has the silliest hair-do in the world. 5-sticking up, 2-sticking back and curving down very, very slightly. This human...yes, human, like figure, which she assumed was "Silver," also had shoulder spikes, cool future like gloves, and moonboots.

He was naked, though. Then again, all ponies are most of the time naked.

"I'm sorry, er, sir..." Twilight started.

"Silver" turned around. His eyes were hazel, but to Twilight, they were gold, burning with a hidden passion which she stared at for a second, making her heart thump louder than usual.

"Uh, sorry," she studdered, then reorganized herself. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle. That was the name Silver needed. He had to reply. "My name is Silver the Hedgehog." He started. "And I'm looking for you, I guess you can say."

"Oh, that's... cool." Twilight studdered.

Silver hoped he wasn't feeling awkward. "So, you have a library? Maybe you can lead me the way."

"Oh, of course." Twilight smiled. And then happily the walked, sharing their awful jokes that only they understood.

Even I, the all powerful narrorator, don't get their jokes.

* * *

Blade made it to the address where he was supposed to go. It was a secluded forest-themed cottage, away from the nearby village.

Which was a perfect place to crash. Blade always hatted villages during his time. He hated his time.

It was where he got his mixed blessing of a race. He was half dragon.

Hey, we are steering off topic here! Back to the subject at hand! Not my fault by the way.

Blade knocked on the door...

"_Eep_!"

Blade was surprised of how shy this Fluttershy was. Sure SHY was part of it, but that Eep startled him.

Soon, the answer to his curse arrived.

She was pale yellow mostly, with a bright pink mane and tail. Her eyes, a teal color, announced the arrival of that annoying baby angel who somehow if freaking a master at archery.

But, after trying to avoid it with Blaze, that angel finally shot Blade, the "arrow" have Fluttershy's name all over it.

* * *

When Fluttershy answered the door, she saw a creature that looked half hedgehog, half human. She had heard about humans, but she didn't study them. She is anything but Lyra.

This creature was cute. Even cuter than Angel when he's cute. His brown and gold colors made him look tougher, but he had the saphire blue eyes. The romantic type.

Fluttershy is feeling something like friendship, but a little different, like stronger and more awkward different.

When she finally found her courage, which was like a nanoday, she said, "Are you Blade?"

"Blade" nodded.

"Then please, come inside." Fluttershy gestured.

After a few minutes, Fluttershy decided to put on the show.

* * *

"I want to show you something." Fluttershy told Blade a few moments after he went into her cottage.

As if on cue, canaries came out of no where and lined up as in a chorus. As a dragon, he can sence, no, _feel_, other animals.

Soon, they started chirping a familiar bard song.

Then, with the most amazing, buetiful, stunning, and amazing voice he had ever heard...

[Music- The Dragonborn comes, Malukah]

_"Our Hero, our Hero, claims our warriors hearts._  
_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._  
_With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art._  
_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes."_

_"It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes._  
_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._  
_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows._  
_You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come."_

_"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin_  
_Naal ok zin los vahriin,_  
_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_  
_Ahrk fin norok paal graan,_  
_Fod nust hon zindro zaan_  
_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal"_

[Music- Smile (pinkie's theme) 8-bit version, MLP soundtrack]

Blade applauded Fluttershy for her performance. It was getting dark, so Fluttershy made salad. Even though Blade isn't a fan of salad, he enjoyed it anyway.

You already know why.

* * *

[Music stops]

Dusk.

Shadow was watching Polaris form. The north star, the fisrt and brightest star.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another alicorn, but instead of white and semi-rainbow, her colors were black and blue. Her cutie mark was a moon.

She looked like Sonic's age, but Shadow knows she is much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much older than that.

One thing Shadow almost punched himself for.

She was as, if not more, sexy as rouge.

She looked even more sexy to Shadow when her horn was engulfed by a dark blue aura.

The moon, which rose as she lifted her head, was also engulfed by a dark blue aura.

Shadow felt strong energy from the trick. Almost as strong as his, if not as or even stronger.

Is she rawly strong enough to lift the moon, with her power?

Shadow just has to find out.

"Whatever it is," Shadow muttered to himself. "Holy shit."

* * *

Later in the night Aura just beaten up a creepy ass scientist like human who was stalking him.

"And that's what you get for following, creep." He said before he walked away.

This scientist was Dr. Ivo Robotnik, MechEng., and he wanted to get along and spread rumors before conquerring a new world.

As you can guess, it was a massive failure.

"Screw myself" and "Owwwwwww" was the things he said for 10 minutes.

After, he got up and concluded out loud. "Note to self, don't stalk the ponies here."

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
OH SNAP! Not only is Eggman planning something, but Sonic has become a lovehog, Twilight just felt the only relationship stronger than friendship, Blade and Fluttershy, even though they don't relize it, YET, have feelings for eac other, and INSPECTOR SHADOW!  
The summary has a reference that belongs to AnimatedJames.  
Feel free to review, no flames please, and see you soon._


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5- Cuddles

_Authors Notes:  
Hi, found nothing elese worth while to do, so I'll write this little SonDash bonus real quick.  
No disclaimer, HAHA!_

* * *

That night Sonic and Rainbow were just getting to bed.

At least Sonic thought he would sleep on the couch.

Nope. He got something better.

Just when Sonic was about to plop on the cloud like sofa, "Just who in the hay said you will sleep on the couch?"

"It's okay if I did, right?"

"Nope, you'll get to sleep in my bedroom."

Just the thought of that added a slight blush to Sonic's face.

Then he saw there was only one bed.

Blushing madly now, Sonic asked, "Am I sleeping, with you?"

Rainbow just looked at him. "Any problems with that?"

Sonic was going to say yes, but he stopped himself and reformed the sentence into a no.

"Good, I'll make room." Rainbow said. "Just no cuddling, ok."

Rainbow would feel embarrased if he did that, she even tried to hide her own blush from letting him come in. She was good at it though, unlike Sonic here, whom she thinks likes her.

We'll just see about tha...

[Pinkie Pie pops out of computer while typing]

Pinkie, THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?

[Pinkie: BADA55, you are not continuing without the disclaimer]

But Pinkie, it's just soo unecesary!

[Pinkie: Don't care. I don't want to be your slave anyway!]

Who said you'll be my slave!?

[Pinkie: I did. Plus, a slave is technically your property, and without the disclaimer, people will think you are owning me!]

But i put one up on all the other chapters! Ugh... fine!  
The only thing I own is my oc Blade and this story line. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Eggman belong to SEGA, MLP FIM characters and settings belongs Hasbro, Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog, all Skyrim references belong to Bethesda, and all the songs belong to their respective artists and soundtracks.  
HAPPY NOW!

[Pinkie: Very *jumps back into computer*]

The hell was that about? Any who, Rainbow Dash crawls into the left side of her bed. Sonic crawled in the other side.

They remained silent for a nanoday.

Both, however, are feeling hot in there chests and awkwardly there crotches, both have a temptation to kiss each other, which the other doesn't know, and cupid did a good job.

Rainbow broke the barier, feeling bored by for waiting for Sonic to break the rule to see if he likes her.

So she broke it.

She scooted towards Sonic, so they barely touch.

Sonic felt her coming.

"You said no cuddling." Sonic said.

Sonic opened his eyes, surprised to see Rainbow blushing.

"Ok, maybe a little cuddling." Rainbow admitted.

Sonic chuckled and put an arm around Rainbow. Rainbow hugged Sonic.

They slept soundly dreams.

But they were weird.

So weird that I'm going to make you lazy reader use your imagination because I want this fic to be kept at T.

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
You heard me, use that noggin.  
Next chapter be here soon.  
Think of this as a bonus.  
BADA555W0RD signing out~_


	6. Chapter 6

Chp. 6- **FUS RO DAH!**

_AN  
Just in case pinkie doesn't bust in again...  
I don't own anything except this storyline and my OC Blade. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Eggman belongs to SEGA, MLP FIM characters and settings belong to Hasbro, all Skyrim references belong to Bethesda, Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog, and all the songs belong to their respective artists and soundtracks.  
To everyone- for now I am not excepting any OCs, sorry, but if you want to continue suggesting I want pony OCs.  
Now, ladies and gentlemen, mobians and equestrians, LET'S GET READY TO REEEAAADD!_

* * *

Sonic woke up in the middle of the night. It was weird because his eyes opened before they even closed. But he was still next to Rainbow...

...in Rainbow's bed.

For some reason though Sonic's not feeling as confident as before. He feels awkwardly nervous. His cheeks became suddenly hot as he looked at her spectral mane.

Man am I a pervert. Sonic thought. Guess it was a dream.

No shit Sonic, did you actually think I, the author, would make you that much of a player?

* * *

[Look this up for the backround sounds, which belong to scrapper9000- watch?v=OdIJ2x3nxzQ]

Morning.

Blade woke up on Fluttershy's couch, and decided to fix himself breakfast. As he walked to the kitchen he heard the peaceful sounds of nature, feeling the presence of specific birds.

He decided to look through her cabinet's for food.

"Let's see," Blade mumbled sleepily. "Carrots, bird feed, _Lepus medicina proficientes?"_

__"Advanced Rabbit Medicine." Blade turned his head and saw Fluttershy. He replied sleepily, "Mornin', Fluttershy."

Fluttershy said the same thing, changing Fluttershy to Blade. "Let me make you some scrambled eggs." she added.

Blade nodded, and when breakfast was made the two started eating, not noticing the others sudden glances in between bites.

Fluttershy broke the silence, "Can I ask you for a favor?

Blade nodded and said, "Ask away."

* * *

Fluttershy was going to ask Blade to go to her favorite pond, but she remembered Applejack asking her for some help with Apllebucking season.

For some weird reason, Applejack is having bleeding problems in her crotch area that is apparently normal to Granny Smith. Big Mac is also sick, again, so Fluttershy was asked to help.

"One of my friend's needs help with a job. Is it okay that you go for me?"

Blade seemed to understand and nodded. "Anything for ya, Fluttershy."

Blade looked kinda tounge-tied. She needed to help with that. "Just call me Flutter."

Blade nodded and took off with directions to the place of assistance, Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Blade soon made it to the farm and saw an orangeish normal horse with a blonde mane and tail tied to a ponytail. She had a cowboy hat on. Her green eyes were closed while she moaned in pain.

The pony took notice of Blade, soon Blade handed the pony a note.

She had to read it out loud, in a southern accent.

_ Dear Applejack,_

_This is Blade. For a quick run down, he is nice and willing to work. I found him and asked him to help you with apple bucking. Before you freak out, he talks._

_Sincerly, Fluttershy._

[Music- Custom, think of a southern tune that's good with normal commentary]

Applejack immediantly went on with the job description.

"Hi, I'm Apple..." she started before groaning in pain. "Applejack, basically get all the apples down from the trees into the buckets, got it?"

Blade nodded.

"Let me see you do it to that tree over there." Applejack pointed to a lone tree.

Blade walked up to the tree. Jump as high as he can, which is half a meter above that tree, and hollered...

**"FUS RO DAH!"**

A shock wave emmitted from Blade's mouth, hitting the tree as hard as the force need to push Eggman 100 feet at a mile per half-hour speeds. Not only did all the apples from that tree fall down, but also the leaves fell down, trees right next to that tree had thier apples fall down, and Applejack get's hit with the force.

* * *

Actually make that 2 forces, one was from the weird ass language the half-hedgehog half-human alien spoke, and another force.

[Music= Fus Rock- Sam Gorski]

As she continued to look at Blade, her heart wanted to sing out, make her hover to him, and plant a slobbery kiss on his cheek.

He looked... hot.

* * *

After 7 hours, Blade got the whole farm done. His voice box was extremely cracked from all the "unrevelting forces" he shouted.

Dragon toungue is super useful.

After Blade got the thanks, which was a very embraceful hug, from Applejack, he went home to Fluttershy.

It was sunset now, Fluttershy looked pretty as Blade walked in the door.

Then again, Fluttershy was always pretty.

For some reason, Fluttershy made Blade's soup extremely delicious. And he noticed some dreamy glances at Fluttershy.

He blushed, so did she.

* * *

Shadow in mobius had trained himself not only to be a badass killing machine, but to be a player.

So the black alicorn, which he learned was Princess Luna, and Shadow were making out.

Yeah... I'm going to let them be, to be safe.

* * *

_Author's Note's:  
WOW A LOT OF STUFF HAPPENED!  
If your wondering what Fus Ro Dah looks like, look up this video: watch?v=XsMdWEpnZV8  
It belongs to Corridor Digital, it is awesome.  
Peace, review, follow and favorite!_


	7. Chapter 7

Q and A: BADA55 and Pinkie answer your questions for Sonic the Hedgehog: Friendship is magic!

* * *

BADA55: Hi, it's me, the author...

PP: And Pinkie Pie!

BADA55*freaked out*: The hell did you come from!?

PP*pionts down*: The nonexistiong hole in your room where your typeing. You already know what I'm going to say.

BADA55*sighs*: The only thing I own is the storyline and my oc Blade. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Eggman belong SEGA, MLP FIM characters and settings belong to Hasbro, Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog, all Skyrim references belongs to Bethesda, and all the songs belong to their respective artists and soundtracks. By the way let's have some music now.

[Music= Get Buck intrumental- Original by Young Buck, intrumental by ]

BADA55: So basically, I answer your questions to Sonic the Hedgehog: Friendship is Magic and respond to reviews. So first question.

PP: Feel free to ask, it makes BADA55 smile, and I like it when people smile!

BADA55: Quick quote on end. Now is questions.

_Darth Lehr- Chp 3_

_I love the dragonborn comes_

BADA55: Who doesn't. It's Blade's theme too.

Glimpse_ Hedgehog- Chp 6_

_Excellent chapter and and nice touch with applejack's umm how should I put this her time of the mounth. I knew this story was going to be great._

BADA55: Thx. And good choice of words.

PP: Why'd you make Applejack have her first period?

BADA55: Cuz I thought it was funny. When I think of something funny, I have inspiration, and when I have inspiration, I have to include in stories.

_RayTheHedgehog- Chp 5_

_Can you use my fan character? I already explained him in another review so... PLEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE...eee_

BADA55: Nnnope. Sorry. At least, not right now.

PP: But not expect him till chp. 15 or something like that.

_mb7 and mb6- Chp. 4_

_Mb7: love at first sight!_

_Mb6: something 7 experianced but than got shut down by that girl_

_Mb7: she was pretty too T_T eggman will always get beat up at the end_

BADA55: Don't worry, Mb7, I don't have much luck with ladies either, and my arms are somewhat thick.

PP: You either got to do more push-ups or get flowers, flowers will always help.

BADA55: Yep. And Eggman will make a return.

_Everyone that's either wondering or is going to ask- Chp. WHTEVR_

_Are you doing a halloween special?_

BADA55: Yes. Yes I am. And it's going to have a BladeXFluttershy moment. Now, two things from me.  
First, I will make a poll whether you like BladeXFluttershy.  
Second, I will appreciat if you make a drawing of what will happen soon by PM and I will consider in the story.

PP: Blade will appreciate "certain" drawings of him and Fluttershy.

BADA55: Good job Pinkie. Anyway, BADA555W0RD signing out.

PP: Pinkie Pie signing out.

_Quote time!_

**_In the website , reviews to stories are like porn to writers. It is wise to satisfy their urges by writing a compliment or asking a_****_ question._**

- Annomynous


	8. The Real Chapter 7

Fluttershy's Haunting Dream

_Author's Notes:  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
This is the special, in the late, late night.  
This is going to be fun.  
I don't own anything but the storyline and my OC Blade. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Eggman blong to SEGA, MLP FIM characters and settings belong to Hasbro, all Skyrim references belong to Bethesda, Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog, and all the son STgs belong to their respective artists and soundtracks.  
LET'S GET STARTED!_

* * *

It was a late, late, late, late, late night. Fluttershy had just slipped into her dream.

The dream started like this.

[Music= The doll house II- The Ghost in The Shell 2: Innocence]

She heard Blade scream in agony, wakening her. When she opened the door, she was simply broken.

Blade's chest was open, with no organs in him.

Pinkie and a blue version of Blade was eating them. Pinkie's pupils were dots and her hail looked like it was actually showered. The blue version had eyes where the white was black and the iris was read, with a red dot in the middle of the pupil.

Fluttershy new this version of Pinkie, she was like this in Nightmare Night to freak out the kids.

She went to far though when she drank her blood.

Pinkie spotted Fluttershy, so did the blue version of Blade.

**"Your next." **said the blue hedgehog. And he teleported behind Fluttershy and grabbed her in a way where her chest is facing Pinkie.

"Pinkie what i-i-i-is this?" Fluttershy studered. Pinkie's grin widened past her eyes.

**"Come on, Flutter, BADA55 can replace you, so can he replace Blade." **Pinkie said clearly.

**"Now, Pinkie, may we begin the surgery?" **the blue one asked.

**"Of course, ." **Pinkie replied.

ripped Fluttershy's chest opened at giant tortise speeds. She screamed in pain.

To keep this at rated T, I will just say you will puke on eyes.

Fluttershy woke up screaming when took a HUGE bite of her neck.

* * *

Blade woke up in an instant when Fluttershy screamed. He jumped up from the couch he was sleeping, drew out his katana-like shortswords, and kicked open her door. She was alone, but breathing heavy.

**"Rok Skadveevya." **Blade muttered. Everything went black to him, then come back to the real world.

His eyes aren't the same. Instead of being 100% blue, they were 50% blue and 50% all the other colors that crayon company has made. Fluttershy was surronded by a black aura.

"Nightmare?" he asked after sheathing his swords.

She nodded. Blade was about to leave, but heard what he wanted to hear for his stay.

"Hey Blade,"

"Yeah,"

"I think I will sleep better if I... you know... um..."

"Sleep with you?"

She nodded.

He smiled. He managed to disquise the pervertness in it. He wanted to sleep with him. Yeah, he was that lovestruck.

"Don't worry." he said as he climbed in. "I will keep you safe."

Fluttershy smiled. Blade loved her smile, it made him melt from the inside.

"Night." Blade said.

"Night." Fluttershy said as she cuddled.

They didn't notice, but they both blushed then slept soundly.

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
Quick favor before I end this.  
Can you give me ideas for adventures. I think I will wait till chapter 10 till things finnaly kick off. I will use the best idea presented.  
Continue the support. And please favorite and follow.  
Tell me if I'm doing good, please.  
Read Aura the Hedgehg's story Sonic's Harmonic Adventure for me. If you like this story, you will love his.  
Quote:_

**"Life's a game but it's not fair."**

**-Rihana in "Run this Town"**


	9. Chapter 8

Chp. 8- Pinkie's Party

_Authors Notes:  
I own nothing but the storyline and my oc Blade. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Eggman belong to SEGA, MLP FIM characters and settings belong to Hasbro, Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog, all Skyrim references belong to Bethesda, and all the songs belong to their respective artists and soundtracks.  
There is still time to submit ideas. Chp. 9 will be the idea. If you can share this story with friends, and have them review and other stuff.  
Other than that, let's have the quote in the begginnong this time._

**"Why's the rum gone?"**

**-Capt. Jack Sparrow**

* * *

In mobius, Miles Prower AKA Tails the Fox was ridng the Tornado.

I wonder where Sonic is? He wondered.

Very far away, Tails. Very far away.

* * *

Somehow, Pinkie has invited everyone in Ponyville (along with the hedgehogs) and Shadow to a Welcoming Party.

It was time. The only person who didn't come was Octavia...

"HELLLLLOOO EVVERRRRYPOOONNNYYYY!"

...for obvious reasons.

That pony who screamed into the microphone was Vinyl Scratch, AKA DJ PON3, the DJ of the party.

She literally has every song in the world in her phone.

"WELLCOME TO PINKIE'S WELCOME THE ALIENS PARTY!" Vinyl barked into the mic with a party animals tone. "WE WILL START OFF THE NIGHT WITH THE USUAL, THEN PLAY THEIR SONGS!"

[Music- Get Buck Intrumental, Young Buck from ]

The 4 hedgehogs met the whole mane 6 gang, along with Aura.

"Hey, Sonic!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Sonic turned his head at sight.

"RD, sup!" he yelled back. When Rainbow and her friends come conversation distance of the mobians, Sonic continued, "Here, meet my friends, Shadow..."

Shadow gave a "hmph."

"...Silver..."

"Nice to meet you." Silver greeted.

"...and Blade."

"Hey." Blade greeted.

"That's nice." RD said. "Now time for you guys to meet my friends." She gestured her group. "Guys, that was Sonic." Now to the hedgehogs, "Guys, these pony's are Twilight..."

"Nice to meet you. My full name is Twilight Sparkle, by the way." Twilight said.

"...Rarity..."

"Oh, it's SUCH a pleasure to meet you four." Rarity greeted.

"...Applejack..."

"Howdy." Applejack said in a southern drawl.

"...Pinkie Pie..."

"HI!" Pinkie said cheerfully while hopping around the group.

"...Fluttershy..." Rainbow pointed at the yellow pegasus with pink hair. The hedgehogs got the idea. "...Aura..."

"Hello." he greeted quite nuetrally.

"...and me, Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Equestria."

Shadow, Silver, and Blade thought the same thought.

_Another Sonic. Yay._

"Well, Sonic is the fastest thing alive." Silver stated. Blade facepalmed.

"Like old times." he mumbled.

The ponies, exempting Rainbow Dash, thought the same thought.

_Another Rainbow Dash. Nice._

[Music- His World (Zebrahead version), Crush 40]

Sonic knew this was his jam. He asked RD to a break dancing contest. They went off doing that.

Blade talked to Aura.

"So, what's up with the horn?" Blade asked.

"The horn? Oh, this?" Aura gestured the horn.

"Yep."

"Allows me to channel magical energy into destructional orbs that implode on a..."

"English, please."

Aura sighed, "Make a magical rocket that makes boom. I can also sense your emotions through Auras."

"I see why your called Aura, then."

"Yep. And what can you do?"

Thet talked on to topics galore, but they got a lot of cool bio off each other.

[Music- I Am.. All of Me (SEGA Genesis Remix), Crush 40]

Silver is talking to Rarity about some random stuff.

So here is the biggie.

"So I love my sister." Rarity exclaims.

"Your little sister sounds sweet, Rarity." Silver explains. He was thinking now, _Her elegance reminds me of Blaze._

_Blaze, when will I tell you my feelings for you._

"Hey Silver, you look troubled, what's wrong?" Rarity asked.

Silver was caught off guard, "Oh, it's nothing."

[Music- Dreams of an Absolution, Lee Brotherton (Remix Factory)]

Shadow was alone, like always.

He was what Pinkie saw as a loner. And being a loner makes you sad.

And when your sad, you frown, not smile.

"Hey Shadow." she called Shadow.

Shadow glanced up and saw that pink pony. He huffed a grunt.

Pinkie went right to the point. "Smile."

Shadow just wanted to be alone, so he smirked.

Stage one cleared. Stage 2 innociated.

Pinkie took Shadow's hand. "Come on, cranky-head. We are dancing."

Shadow was only surprised by her streagnth.

But they danced. And Shadow, felt good.

[Music- Dovahkiin (Kostya Remix), The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim soundtrack]

Sonic is now talking to Applejack.

"So, ya the fas'es' thing alive?" Applejack said.

"The one and only." Sonic smirked and bragged.

The rest of the conversation is unimportant, plus I'm tired, I WANT TO PLAY SONIC LOST WORLD NOW!

At the end of the party, everyone went home.

At the library...

* * *

[Music stops]

Silver was about to crash on the couch. When suddenly...

"Hey Siilverr..." Twilight called.

"Yes..." Silver called.

**"Cogita Imperium!"** Twilight barked. Her horn glowing in Aura.

All Silver remembered was a magenta colored aura surrounded him.

* * *

[Music- Gangnam style 8-bit version, PSY]

"So Silver." Twilight said seductively after Silver's pupils were like dots and his mouth was ajar. "I wanted to study the mobian anatomy, wanna help."

"Of course, Twilight." Silver said.

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
Man am I a pervert. Not my fault.  
This was my idea, so you still have time.  
Please review good and tell me if you like that last part.  
Cogita Imperium is latin for Mind Control. Thank you Google!  
I don't own Google by the way.  
QUOTE TIME!_

**"When at the crossroads of fame, you have two choices. 1) Go Big. 2) Go Home.**

**-Annonymous**


	10. Chapter 9

Chp. 9- Blade meets Spike

_Author's Note's  
OH MAN, good to be back.  
This idea came from a friend of mine at school, his name will be disclosed for "reasons"  
I don't own anything but the stryline and my oc Blade. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Eggman belong to SEGA, MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro, Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog, all Skyrim references belong to Bethesda, and all songs belong to their artists and soundtracks.  
So, wanna begin. Don't know the irony behind this? Spike is a baby dragon who helps Twilight. Blade is like Dovahkiin roleplaying as a dragon hunter.  
Yeah, this will be good._

* * *

Blade was kinda cranky.

Fluttershy decided Blade neede to get accompanied with Twilight's pet Spike.

When the two got to Ponyville's library, Blade was confused.

"Er... Flutter." He asked.

"Yes Blade." Fluttershy whispered.

Blade got used to her whispering. He actually thought it was kinda cute.

"Why am I standing in front of a tree house?"

Fluttershy giggled. "It's not a treehouse, silly, it's the library!"

"Oh... ok." _This doesn't feel right. _Blade thought to himself. _I feel a very young...dragon... in their. Hrr... still gives me creeps thinking about them._

"Hey Blade, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked. "You were zoning out a bit there."

"Huh... oh yeah..." Blade coughed a little. "Yeah, I'm good Flutter. Let's go meet this Spike."

"It should be us alone too. Twilight and Silver are... 'out.'"

"Uh-huh."

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and Silver were on a cliff. Silver was still in a zoned out expression, while Twilight had imaginary hearts surrounding her.

"Guess it's time to undo it."

Let's leave them alone for a bit, shall we?

* * *

And back to Blade and Fluttershy.

And Blade and Fluttershy went into the library.

And Blade saw something horrorific.

A purple DRAGON came out of nowhere and waved at Fluttershy.

"Hey, Fluttershy, wazzup." IT said.

_IT CAN TALK ENGLISH TOO?_ Blade thought. _HOLY SHIT THIS ONE'S STRONG!_

"So, this is the thing you Twilight was talking about, huh?" Spike asked.

"Oh yes, Spike, it is." Fluttershy whispered. "Blade, this is Spike, Spike, this is Blade."

"Hey Blade, what's up?" 'Spike' asked.

Blade twitched his eye.

A moment later, Blade dived into an opening to a room and unsheathed his swords.

They were glowing. Dragon nearby.

And Spike felt the fear of swords that slew hundreds of his ancestors.

If your laughung right now, slap yourself right now, cuz this ain't funny!

"HOW DARE YOU COME CLOSE TO ME, DOVAH! YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND..."

"BLADE!"

Fluttershy got right in front of Blade's face, and gave him her "stare."

Blade faced many terrorfying beasts in his lifetime, being a dragon hunter and all. But this "stare" it made his legs buckle.

He felt like screaming "OMIGOD, DON'T HURT ME!" But he didn't.

"You should be ashamed of yourself..." Fluttershy guilted him. "Don't you know not to judge a book by it's cover, huh?"

Blade did feel ashamed. He did drew his swords, which inflicts slight fear to nearby dragons when drew out.

* * *

Fluttershy felt guilty too for "staring" into Blade's "soul," but for Spike's safety, she had to do it.

"But...but... dragons are evil in my world. I...I...I slay t-t-them." Blade said with fear.

For the big man he was, he started tearing up.

"So how would you know that this particular dragon is bad, huh?" Fluttershy asked.

"I...I..." Blade then started to cry. "I DON'T KNOW, OK! I JUST REACTED ON INSTINCT, I SHOULDN'T HAVE, I KNOW! I'M SORRY!"

"Don't say that to me, say that to the dragon."

Blade sheathed his swords and went to Spike. "I-I'm sorry ok. Just forget what happened ok."

Fluttershy calmed down. "Now, Blade, your going to play with Spike, aren't you?"

Blade muttered a 'fine' and Spike and Blade played monopoly along with Fluttershy.

If your asking how monopoly got to Twilight's house, it was from Piinkie's recent breaking of the 4th wall, who had to make me say that monopoly belongs to Family Game Night and some other family game I forgot, but otherwise I don't own the rights to it.

Otherwise, some points in the game.

"NO, NOT FENWAY PARK!" Blade yelled. Oh, they are playing the here and now edition.

"Come on Blade. Pay up." Spike said. "15,000,000 cuz of hotel."

"RRAAHH! Hrmph, here." Blade handed him 3 orange peices of paper.

Blade then rolled again cuz he rolled 12.

Snake eyes.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"20,000,000!"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Later.

"Hey Blade." Fluttershy called to Blade.

"Yeah Fluttershy."

"I'll give you 1,000,000 if you give me the Liberty Bell."

"No. You have the other two maroons."

Fluttershy looked into Blade's eyes. "P..."

"NO NOT THAT STARE AGAIN! HERE HAVE YOUR MAROON!"

Fluttershy giigled. "Thank you Blade."

Spike chuckled too. Blade grew hot.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE TO GET PICKED ON!"

Before Fluttershy and Blade put Spike to bed, here are the standings:

3.) Blade (of course)

2.) Spike

1.) Fluttershy (who would be in the world records for most times landed on free parking, and they were playing the tax edition, where 10% of all payment go to free parking, and if you land on that space, you get all the money on that space.)

When the little guy was in bed Fluttershy walked up to Blade.

"It was fun playing with you." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, good job winning." Blade congradulated.

"Thanks."

Soon, they went back to the cottage. And slept the night away.

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
Good chapter, no?  
Eggman's returning next chapter, with a BIG army, so stay tuned for a very serious chapter.  
Don't worry, it will still have humor in it.  
I got an idea that late in the stroy, a Sonic character or oc will come, so if you want to submit a sonic oc, soame rules apply from chp. 1.  
Quick quote:_

**"My mom always said, life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what your going to get."**

**-Forest Gump**


End file.
